buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer filming locations
Many scenes in the movie and television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer were shot on locations in and around Los Angeles. Schools In the 1992 motion picture version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer starring Kristy Swanson, Marshall High School at 400 Tracy Street in Los Angeles provided locations for Hemery High School. After the events of that movie, Buffy Summers was expelled from Hemery and moved to Sunnydale, where she attended Sunnydale High School, whose exterior scenes were shot at Torrance High School at 2200 W. Carson Street in Torrance, California. During the fourth season of the show, Buffy and her friends Willow Rosenberg and Oz attended the fictional University of California at Sunnydale (UCSD). Exterior shots used in the series were filmed at the actual University of California at Los Angeles (UCLA) campus in Westwood, Los Angeles, at California State University, Northridge, and at the CF Braun Business Park at 1000 S. Fremont Street, Alhambra, California. Torrance_High_Image.jpg|Torrance High (aka Sunnydale High School) UCLA_Sunnydale.jpg|UCLA University (aka UC Sunnydale) Residences The house used for exterior shots of Buffy's fictional Revello Drive residence is at 1313 Cota Avenue, three blocks north of Torrance High School. The mansion occupied by vampires Angel, Drusilla and Spike in the second season (and by Angel in the third) is the Ennis-Brown house, designed by the celebrated architect Frank Lloyd Wright. It stands on a hilltop at 2607 Glendower Avenue in Griffith Park. Real Summers Home.jpg|The real "Summer's Home" 800px-Ennis_House_front_view_2005.jpg|Ennis House (Angel's home) Cemeteries A makeshift cemetery was set up in the parking lot of the show's studios in Santa Monica, and many cemetery scenes were filmed at the Angelus-Rosedale Cemetery at 1831 W. Washington Boulevard, to the south of Los Angeles' Koreatown. Angelus cemetery.jpg Angelus Cemetery1.jpg Other locations Other Buffy locations include: * Walt Disney's Golden Oak Ranch * The Rose Garden at Exposition Park ("Inca Mummy Girl") * The Santa Ana Zoo ("The Pack", "Shadow") * Vasquez Rocks Natural Area Park at 10700 W. Escondido Canyon Road in Agua Dulce, California * Stoner Recreation Center at the intersection of Westgate Avenue and Mission Avenue in Los Angeles ("Shadow," "All the Way," "Grave," "I Was Made to Love You," and "Gone") * Marcelina Ave in front of Continental Hair and Nail Design in Torrance, California ("Gone") * The Los Angeles County Arboretum and Botanical Gardens at 301 N. Baldwin Avenue in Arcadia ("Grave") * Angel's Gate Recreation Center at Gaffey and 37th Street in San Pedro ("Grave") * Kenneth Hahn State Recreation Area 4100 South La Cienega Boulevard in Los Angeles ("Under Your Spell") * Woodley Avenue Park between Victory Boulevard and Burbank Boulevard in Van Nuys ("Two to Go") * The Church of the Angels at 1100 Avenue 64 in Pasadena ("Who Are You?") * The Initiative (season four) is really the Skunk Works, a facility about an hour's drive northeast of Los Angeles, at which stealth bombers were built. * Castle Green Apartments at 99 Raymond Avenue in Pasadena (Glory's apartment in season 5) * The Four-Acres Desert Film Location near 145th Street and Avenue Q, east of Palmdale ("Spiral", "Villains") * The ice rink in "What's My Line, Part One" is Iceland, at 8041 Jackson Street, Paramount. * Third Street Promenade in Santa Monica ("Entropy") * Six Flags Magic Mountain ("Seeing Red") * San Pedro docks (Sunnydale's waterfront in "Surprise") * Sherman Oaks Galleria (the shopping mall in "Innocence") * Natural History Museum at 900 Exposition Boulevard ("Inca Mummy Girl") Church of Angels location.jpg|Church of Angels in "Who Are You?" Glorys_apartment.jpg|Castle Green Apartments. Glory's in Season 5. Locations